


of hats and helpfulness

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [5]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Don’t move, hang on—”
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	of hats and helpfulness

**Author's Note:**

> My brain wanted to write angst and I refused. I REFUSED. Humor ONLY after TB. It's what they deserve.

“This is bollocks,” Cormoran grumped. 

“What?” Robin looked over.

“Client wants me to meet with a “helpful source,” this afternoon, but won’t describe him,” he said, paraphrasing. 

“Hm,” Robin said.

“No, that’s not it,” he said. “So to recognize each other, we’re meant to both wear, quote, remarkable hats.”

Robin snorted.

“See? Ridiculous!”

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “Don’t move, hang on—”

She went out and rummaged in one of the bins Pat had labelled “disguises.”

“Here you are,” Robin said, grinning. “Your hat.”

Cormoran eyed the purple beret with distaste. “No thanks.”

“It’s this or the top hat.”

He took it.


End file.
